<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the tape fic by bigmcworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803851">the tape fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmcworm/pseuds/bigmcworm'>bigmcworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Andrew Minyard, Trans Male Character, Trans Neil Josten, front hole penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmcworm/pseuds/bigmcworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew is hot, rails his boyfriend, and gets himself in a sticky situation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the tape fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!  I'm gonna put content warnings in here so if these aren't your jam that's cool!  Couldn't find specific enough tags so i put them here!</p><p>CW:<br/>wearing a binder, trans tape, both neil and andrew receive penetration from the other in some form in this fic, i dont like that the tag is v-sex bc it makes me dysphoric and i imagine it makes other people dysphoric as well so i tried to tag it in a way that didn't make me feel shitty but let me know if i need to change it<br/>second chapter will discuss discomfort from taking off trans tape</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is <i>really</i> not how Andrew expected to spend his evening.  Sweaty?  Yes.  Sticky?  Probably.  Itchy and pissed off beyond comprehension were not on the list.</p><p>-</p><p>The problem starts with Kevin, as problems often do.  </p><p>“You shouldn’t get winded going up a flight of stairs,” he nags, “Either quit smoking or quit binding, you have to pick.”  </p><p>Andrew doesn’t <i>have</i> to do anything, but what he <i>wants</i> to do is push Kevin down said flight of stairs despite his huffing breaths.  The look in his eyes must threaten as much, and Kevin lays off for the time being. </p><p>When he hides in a bathroom stall to take a break from his binder between classes, it’s none of Kevin’s business, and it certainly isn’t him admitting Kevin was right.  </p><p>-</p><p>Andrew returns to the dorm, thankfully Kevin-less, to find Neil cooking in a sports bra and tiny running shorts.  He takes a moment to admire his partner and the smell of garlic before setting his bag down and making his way to the kitchen.  Neil gives him a small smile when Andrew leans against the counter next to him.  Neil’s smiles aren’t so rare these days, but Andrew still savors the manifestation of Neil’s hard-earned happiness.</p><p>“What are you making,” Andrew asks.</p><p>“Spaghetti with meat sauce.”</p><p>“Your prowess in the kitchen knows no bounds.”</p><p>Andrew earns himself a plain wet noodle to the face for his trouble, which he eats despite the lack of flavor on account of his commitment to bothering Neil.</p><p>During dinner, Andrew browses for new club clothes.  He sees an overpriced mesh shirt and pauses his scrolling for just a little too long.  It’s black, it’s sexy, it would look really great with his stompy boots.</p><p>His binder would show through it.</p><p>Neil, sensing Andrew’s tense posture, glances over at his phone screen and sees the shirt.  His eyebrows raise minutely in interest before he goes back to his pasta.</p><p>Leaving Neil on the couch, Andrew goes to shower.  He’s come to a point in his life where he doesn’t cringe at his reflection anymore.  Removing his shirt, he sees his own strength in the bulk of his arms and shoulders.  He sees a pudgy stomach he’s learned to tolerate through Neil’s well-placed kisses and thighs he wants those kisses to continue to.  </p><p>He also sees his binder, black like most of his wardrobe.  He pauses for an imperceptible moment to imagine an expanse of bare chest before turning around to take off his binder and the rest of his clothes and getting in the shower.</p><p>He closes his eyes at the feeling of hot water on his sore shoulders when there’s a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Can I join you,” Neil asks, muffled through the door.</p><p>Andrew grumbles his confirmation, and hears the door open, shut, lock, and clothes hit the floor.  He opens his eyes just as the shower curtain slides open and Neil steps in.  </p><p>When Andrew first saw Neil naked, he was too busy fussing over the burns and gashes and promptly getting his tongue on his dick to really appreciate him.  Since then, he’s savored every chance he’s had to see Neil like this.  Tiny waist, toned legs, auburn hair trailing from his bellybutton down to parts of him only Andrew gets see, pale pink nipples Andrew wants desperately to get his mouth on.</p><p>Shit, I’m gay, Andrew thinks. </p><p>He sees Neil’s gaze linger on his broad shoulders, sees his want mirrored in Neil’s eyes.  He thinks Neil is going to ask to touch him, and he knows he’s going to say yes.</p><p>“You should get the shirt,” Neil says, unexpectedly.  The tension remaining thick between them as Neil brushes lightly against Andrew when he reaches for the soap.  Andrew watches soap bubbles sparkle against Neil’s skin and briefly wishes his hands were running down Neil’s abs before he realizes he’s been spoken to.</p><p>“My binder would show through it.  It wouldn’t look right,” he says, brushing off the suggestion.</p><p>“You could try taping.  On the run I used to use duct tape sometimes, when my ribs couldn’t handle the binder for multiple days without breaks…Don’t look at me like that,” Neil counters Andrew’s disapproving glare with an eye roll, “But there’s actual tape for that purpose now.  You’d be able to wear the shirt.”  He’s avoiding Andrew’s gaze, and mid-shampoo a lightbulb goes off in Andrew’s head.</p><p>“You want me to wear the shirt.”  Andrew smirks.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I don’t <i>not</i> want you to wear the shirt.” </p><p>Andrew glares at him.</p><p>“You’re hot.  What do you want from me?”</p><p>“A kiss.”</p><p>Neil stares at him, having been beaten at his own smart-mouthed game.  He’s so close to Andrew that they’re almost pressed against each other, but he doesn’t lean in yet.  He doesn’t have to ask explicit permission for kisses anymore, but Andrew knows that Neil wants more than that right now, and fuck if he hasn’t been hoping for this since Neil stepped into the shower with him.</p><p>Andrew leans in so that his mouth is right next to Neil’s ear and whispers in a very intentionally gravelly voice he <i>knows</i> turns Neil on, “Touch me.” </p><p>“Where?” Neil asks, pressing a kiss to Andrew’s jaw.</p><p>“Everywhere.”</p><p>He guides Neil’s hand to his waist as Neil threads the other through Andrew’s hair of his own accord.  Cupping Neil’s jaw, Andrew drags him into a kiss, pressing their bodies together.  Neil is so warm against him that his brain almost short circuits before Andrew remembers how hot Neil is and rests his hands at his lower back and asks, “Can I?”  </p><p>He gets a “fuck yes anywhere” whined against his lips in response.</p><p>Grabbing Neil’s ass with both hands, Andrew presses their hips together, feeling Neil’s stomach rise and fall against his own as he breathes heavy in the steam of the shower.  It’s not enough.  He needs as much of Neil as he can get.  He takes a nipple in his mouth, lightly brushing his fingers over the other one, and Neil gasps. </p><p>He needs more.</p><p>Andrew drops to his knees, hands on Neil’s hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles.  He wants to say, “You’re so beautiful,” but what comes out instead is “Can I blow you?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>.” Neil groans, brushing Andrew’s wet hair out of his eyes.  Andrew’s heart flutters at the gesture.</p><p>He takes Neil into his mouth, running his tongue over his dick at a torturously slow speed.  He runs his hands up and down Neil’s thighs and thinks he could spend the rest of his life between them.  He puts Neil’s leg over his shoulder.  Licking a long stripe, Andrew feels him hot and wet on his tongue, hears the moan Neil lets out.</p><p>More.</p><p>He circles one finger at Neil’s entrance, and doesn’t even get a chance to ask before Neil is whining “Yes, <i>Andrew</i>,” and well…he can’t argue with that.  Andrew slips one finger inside as he continues working his tongue over Neil’s dick.  Neil’s grip on his hair gets tighter as he adds a second finger, and he’s bucking his hips as he tries to ride Andrew’s tongue, and Andrew is so turned on he thinks he might melt into the shower floor.  Neil’s moans get louder, and Andrew can’t help the desperate noise he lets out against him.</p><p><i>More</i>.</p><p>Andrew adds a third finger, angling them just how Neil likes, tongue still flicking over his swollen dick.  He knows Neil is close.  He speeds up, wanting so badly for Neil to fall apart for him.  Neil comes with a loud cry, and Andrew feels his muscles tighten around his fingers. </p><p>His moans quiet, and Andrew continues to run his tongue over all of him, tasting him, until Neil tugs at his hair to bring him up into a kiss.  Andrew holds him up with an arm around his waist, the other caressing his cheek until Neil comes down, pressed together as close as they can get.</p><p>When they’ve both caught their breath, Neil places a cautious hand on Andrew’s hip.  “Can I?” Neil asks, a small smile forming.</p><p>Andrew guides Neil’s hand between his legs.  “I said everywhere.”</p><p>He lets out a shaky sigh when he feels Neil’s fingertip drag through the wet warmth.  Back when they started their “nothing,” Andrew had always been a quiet lover, but after a few years of being a relationship and then an “everything”, Neil had coaxed noises out of him that he was all too happy to relinquish.  He loved the sounds he could get out of Neil, and the only thing he loved more was Neil’s smirk when Andrew moaned.</p><p>So now, in the shower of their empty dorm, Andrew lets go.  </p><p>Neil’s fingers brush over his dick in gentle, repetitive strokes, and Andrew moans into his open mouth, not really caring that Kevin is due back from class soon, or that the hot water is running out.  Neil kisses up his neck to a sensitive spot behind his ear and he shivers.  Andrew’s knee shakes a little, and he grips Neil’s hair, pulling him into a kiss.  He moans Neil’s name into his mouth as he gets painfully close and rocks his hips against Neil’s hand.</p><p>When he comes, it rushes through his whole body.<br/>
Andrew’s legs are shaky, but he uses what little energy he has left to kiss Neil fiercely, grateful that he gets to have this at all, let alone with this man.  They kiss until the water is ice cold, and Andrew feels no regret about the hot water well wasted.</p><p>-</p><p>That night in bed, Neil curled into his side, Andrew orders a black mesh shirt, a role of flesh colored tape, and a pricey item he hopes comes in the discreet packaging the site advertises. </p><p>-</p><p>It’s a few weeks later when Andrew finally gets to put his purchases to good use.  His group is heading to Eden’s before he sends Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron on a very expensive but definitely worth it Uber ride back to Palmetto so he and Neil can have the house to themselves.</p><p>In the dorm bathroom, Andrew cuts several pieces of tape to the correct length and braces himself for disappointment.  He hasn’t tried the tape yet, not wanting to waste it or have to sneak around to try it without anyone seeing.  Not that he’s embarrassed, it’s just that as much as he hates to admit it, he wants to surprise Neil.</p><p>He takes off his shirt and binder and takes a long look at himself in the mirror.  The discomfort he feels seeing his chest is duller than it was when he was younger, but it’s there nonetheless.  Not allowing himself to hesitate for too long, he begins applying the tape.</p><p>He starts with a piece of gauze over his nipple, so as not to irritate the sensitive skin, and then slowly pulls the paper backing off the tape as he smooths it over his skin, pulling his chest taut and flat.  Satisfied with his progress, he repeats the process on the other side, then applies can additional strip of tape to each side to flatten his chest further.  The whole process feels like it takes an hour, but he knows it’s only been a few minutes when he finally looks up at himself in the mirror again.</p><p>When Andrew sees his reflection his breath catches.  The first thing he notices is the strong line of his bare shoulders, usually interrupted by the straps of his binder.  He sweeps his gaze down the front of his chest to his stomach to where his sweatpants sit low on his hips.  The tape is almost the same color as his skin, so his torso looks almost naked.  He’s not used to seeing himself like this.  He looks…really good.</p><p>He turns around and looks over his shoulder at his back and sees well developed muscles under a plane of bare skin.  Neil is going to lose his mind.  </p><p>Andrew can’t help the small smile that slips as he gets dressed.  He pairs the black mesh shirt with black skinny jeans and thick boots that put him almost at Neil’s height.  Under the mesh of the shirt, the tape is almost invisible, but his toned upper body is accentuated by the thin fabric.</p><p>He looks incredible.  He can’t wait to give Neil a heart attack.</p><p>Before exiting the bathroom, he schools his expression into one of neutrality.  He knows Nicky is in the living room and will see him as soon as he steps out, and he’s sure his very loud cousin will have plenty to say regarding his outfit choice, but he refuses to give Nicky the satisfaction on principal.</p><p>On his way to the bedroom, Andrew hears Nicky shriek but refuses to acknowledge him.  He has other business to attend to.</p><p>Andrew opens the bedroom door to find Neil’s back to him, hunched over some god-awful math homework probably.  His heart warms a little with the realization that Neil didn’t immediately turn around when he heard the door open, assuming it would be someone safe and not a threat from his past.  Wanting Neil’s attention but also an antagonist to his grave, Andrew throws his discarded sweatpants at the back of Neil’s head.  After some brief flailing, Neil turns around.</p><p>His jaw drops before he quickly covers his mouth with his hand.</p><p>Andrew watches Neil’s eyes sweep greedily up and down his body as he crowds into his space.  Neil hovers his hands over Andrew’s shoulders, and when Andrew nods he gently trails his fingertips down his chest.</p><p>“You…wow,” Neil manages, eyes flitting from his biceps to his lips.</p><p>“You’re very articulate,” Andrew teases, “had I known this was all it took to shut you up I would’ve done it sooner.”</p><p>“You like my mouth,” Neil says with a knowing grin.</p><p>Andrew kisses Neil solidly in agreement.</p><p>-</p><p>The drive to Eden’s is hell.  </p><p>Every few minutes Neil will look longingly at Andrew from the passenger’s seat.  Andrew knows Neil thinks he’s being subtle, but he also knows Kevin and Aaron want to vomit in his backseat every time Neil does it.  Nicky, however, is still busy being overjoyed at Andrew’s fashion choice, and started furiously texting Allison when Andrew refused to tell Nicky where he got the shirt from.</p><p>Andrew is also living with the weighty knowledge that his other purchase for this evening is in his overnight bag in the trunk, and he <i>really</i> would have to kill someone if anyone in the backseat knew about it.</p><p>When they arrive at the club, Andrew drags Neil to pick up their drink order at the bar.  Roland gives Andrew a long appreciative look, but doesn’t comment, wanting his blood to stay inside his body where it belongs.  Neil, however, doesn’t notice the brief interaction, too busy staring at Andrew himself.  Normally Andrew would push his gaze away, but he finds that he likes the way Neil blushes when Andrew catches him looking.</p><p>They’re sitting alone at a table, sipping their waters - Andrew hadn’t told Neil he had plans for them tonight, but Neil seemed to always know anyway – when Neil surprises him.</p><p>“Dance with me,” he says.</p><p>“What,” Andrew chokes on his drink a little and quickly tries to pretend he didn’t.</p><p>“C’mon,” Neil stands and holds out a hand.</p><p>“Okay,” Andrew says, taking his hand to let Neil drag him.  He thinks to himself that he’d follow Neil anywhere.</p><p>Suddenly, they’re surrounded by a crowd of dancers, pressed close to each other to avoid being touched by strangers.  Watching Andrew’s eyes for approval, Neil brings Andrew’s hands to his hips, puts his hands on Andrew’s shoulders, and presses their hips together.  Neil sways his hips with the music, proximity making Andrew’s move as well.  Their eyes meet as Neil slides his hands around Andrew’s waist and up his back, and Andrew can feel the warmth of his hands through the thin fabric of his shirt.  He buries his face in Neil’s neck, surrendering control of their movements to his partner.</p><p>He only tolerates Neil’s body grinding against his for a few more minutes before the tension between them is too much for a public setting.  He holds Neil’s hand the whole walk to the car and places his hand on his thigh during the drive. </p><p>By the time they get to the house, Neil’s knowing smile is driving Andrew insane, and if he doesn’t do something about that mouth soon he’s going to explode.</p><p>Andrew follows Neil into the house carrying their bags, and they both head directly to the bedroom.  When Andrew catches up, Neil already has his shirt and binder off and is laid out on the bed in just his jeans that hug his muscled thighs.  </p><p>Andrew has been thinking about this for weeks, and when Neil waves him over to the bed, he already knows what he wants, so he goes.</p><p>Neil’s legs spread easily as Andrew rests one thigh between them, straddling Neil’s own.  He places Neil’s hands on his chest and tangles his hands in auburn hair so bright it burns him as he kisses Neil hard.  Andrew tries to articulate a lot with that kiss: gratitude that Neil suggested any of this in the first place - the shirt, the tape, <i>them</i> - as well as the depth of a love he can’t always voice, and a promise to <i>take Neil apart tonight</i> with the knowledge that they will put each other back together again.</p><p>He feels Neil’s hands at the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“Can I take this off,” he asks.</p><p>Andrew nods, and once the shirt is removed, brings Neil’s hands to his waist.  “You can touch my back,” he says.</p><p>Neil carefully glides his fingertips over Andrew’s bare back, and Andrew shivers at the touch.  He usually leaves his binder on in bed, while Neil doesn’t, and neither of them are used to the expanse of Andrew’s naked skin.  </p><p>“Is this okay,” Neil asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Andrew whispers against Neil’s lips.  </p><p>His hips twitch against Neil’s thigh.</p><p>“Can I blow you,” Neil asks.</p><p>Andrew freezes.  He sees concern start wrinkle Neil’s brow before he replies, “<i>Yes</i>.”</p><p>He flips them so that Neil is on top of him.  He undoes Andrew’s pants with careful hands, and slowly pulls his pants and underwear down his thighs.</p><p>Andrew hears the pants thud on the ground next to the bed, and Neil slides back up his body to kiss along his collar bone, one hand in Andrew’s hair, the other on his chest.</p><p>“You look so good Andrew <i>fuck</i>.”</p><p>“And you look like a huge tease.”</p><p>“Shh, let me take care of you,” Neil says against Andrew’s throat.  And well…Andrew’s not going to argue with that.</p><p>Neil makes his way down Andrew’s body, placing open mouthed kisses down the center of his chest, leaving a wine dark hickey on his ribs, brushing his lips across his hip, a move he stole from the man under him.  He skips the top of Andrew’s thigh to start at his knee, pressing gentle kisses on his way up, stopping before getting where Andrew really wants him, and moving to do the same on the other leg.  He stops, and Andrew can feel Neil’s gentle breath on him where he’s wet when Neil asks, “Is this still okay?”</p><p>Andrew reaches a hand down to tangle with Neil’s.  “Yes.”</p><p>He watches as Neil lowers his face to brush his tongue over Andrew’s dick, and Andrew falls back into the pillow.</p><p>Concerned, Neil looks up, “You okay?”</p><p>“That was not a ‘stop’ it was a ‘keep going,’” Andrew barely manages to reply.</p><p>Neil is a fast learner, sucking and licking at whatever pace and pressure makes Andrew’s breathing stutter and his hips twitch.  Andrew’s free hand tangles in Neil’s hair, soft and silky after growing out the damage from years of dye.  With Andrew’s permission, Neil holds his hips still with his free hand, light enough that Andrew could break free if he wanted to, but there is nothing that could make him move away from Neil’s mouth right now.  Nothing except - </p><p>He drags Neil up into a kiss by his hair.  He can taste himself on his partner’s tongue and feels striking heat down into his belly when Neil’s thigh brushes between his legs.  </p><p>Andrew wraps an arm around Neil’s waist and flips them over.  </p><p>“I want to try something tonight, but I need you to tell me ‘no’ if you need to,” Andrew says.  They had discussed penetration with toys instead of fingers before, and Neil had been enthusiastic about the suggestion, but Andrew’s purchase was a surprise, and even if he never got to use it, it was worth the money for the look on Neil’s face when he pulled a strapless strap on out of his duffle bag.</p><p>“Holy shit, Andrew, yes.” Neil’s eyes are wide staring at the object in Andrew’s hand. “But are you sure this is okay for you?”  One end of the toy is a long, thick dildo, but the other end is shorter, meant to go inside Andrew, with vibrating rabbit ears that would rub against his dick as he fucks Neil with the longer end.</p><p>“I bought it didn’t I?” Andrew quirks an eyebrow at Neil.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want you to do this just for me.”</p><p>Andrew pauses for a moment.  “I want this too.  I want to be able to give this to you,” Neil tenses and opens his mouth to interrupt, Andrew continues, “I want this to be good for both of us.  This is for me too.”</p><p>The tension in Neil’s frame softens until its gone.  “C’mere,” he says, holding a hand out to Andrew.</p><p>Andrew grabs a bottle of lube out of the nightstand before throwing it and the toy on the bed and taking Neil’s hand.  Neil lunges up to kiss him just as Andrew cups his face in his hands.  He’s straddling Neil’s lap with Neil’s hands on his waist and he <i>aches</i> with a feeling he can’t voice just yet.</p><p>“Andrew, <i>fuck me</i>.”</p><p>He lays Neil down and makes quick work of removing the rest of his clothes.  He hovers a hand between Neil’s legs, and when Neil nods, Andrew brushes one finger against him to find that he’s already obscenely wet, and the warmth in his gut returns thinking about how Neil is like this just from blowing <i>him</i>.  </p><p>Andrew slips one finger inside, but after only a few thrusts Neil is whining “<i>more</i>,” into his mouth.  He adds a second finger, rubbing his thumb over Neil’s dick and biting bruises into his throat.  By the time Andrew adds a third finger, Neil is fucking himself on his hand and bucking his hips up for more friction on his dick, his chest covered in bruises sucked lovingly into his skin, welcome marks over years of scars.</p><p>He’s got Neil’s nipple in his mouth and is working his hand at a steady pace when Neil moans, “Andrew <i>now</i>.”</p><p>Unable to deny how much Neil’s want is reciprocated, Andrew gently removes his hand, kisses Neil firmly, and grabs the toy.  </p><p>“You’re sure,” he asks.</p><p>“<i>Yes.</i>  Are you?”</p><p>He meets Neil’s eyes and doesn’t look away when he says, “yes.”</p><p>Andrew examines the toy.  He’d fingered himself before and enjoyed it, but the end meant for him seems a bit thick, and now that he’s faced with it, he’s a bit apprehensive.  </p><p>But he thinks about the weight of it inside him as he thrusts into Neil and is suddenly very up for the challenge.</p><p>He spreads lube over the short end and holds it up to his entrance.  Locking eyes with Neil, he slowly presses it inside himself, letting out and unintentional sigh as it fills him, the rabbit ears pressing against his dick.  Neil smiles, face flushed.  </p><p>“You look so beautiful.”  Neil whispers, reverently. </p><p>“Shut up.”  Andrew retorts, his voice shaking with pleasure.</p><p>He lubes up the longer end, spreading the excess over Neil.  Andrew positions himself over Neil and lines up the toy.</p><p>“I’m gonna turn it on now, okay?”  </p><p>Neil wraps his legs around Andrew’s waist, “Okay,” he says.</p><p>Andrew reaches between them to press the button that turns the vibration on.  </p><p>He’s never used a vibrator before.  Sharing a room with multiple people makes anything more than quickly jacking off in the shower difficult, unless he kicks Kevin out, but if he’s going to go through all that trouble he’d rather get off with Neil.</p><p>But <i>oh</i>.  </p><p>This is good.</p><p>His eyes flutter closed, and Neil cups his face in his hands.</p><p>“Do you like that?”  Neil says with a smile in his voice.</p><p>“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”</p><p>“I can think of better ways to get me to stop talking.”</p><p>“Yes or no?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Andrew presses inside.  Neil moans as the cock slowly fills him.  Andrew watches Neil’s face for any signs of discomfort, but only sees pleasure.</p><p>Neil’s fingers scratch up Andrew’s bare back as he slowly adjusts to the movement of thrusting the toy in and out of Neil while keeping it inside himself.  Every forward movement pressing the now vibrating rabbit ears against his dick and every backward movement pressing the length against a sensitive spot inside him.</p><p>Once he gets a handle on his movements, he grabs the backs of Neil’s knees to push his legs against his chest, angling his thrusts deeper inside his partner, who immediately and loudly responds. </p><p>“Fuck, right there, baby.”  Neil grunts out.</p><p>“Baby?”  Andrew responds, out of breath.</p><p>“Don’t – ah – make fun of me.  This is – <i>shit</i> right there – an emotionally charged moment.”</p><p>Andrew leans forward to kiss Neil hard.  Neil’s flexibility that Andrew deeply admires allowing him to do so without changing their position.</p><p>“I like it.”  He says against Neil’s lips, immediately earning him a moan.</p><p>Andrew reaches between them to rub Neil’s dick while he continues thrusting at a steady pace.  </p><p>The constant vibration against his dick has him closer to orgasm than he expected when Neil says, “I’m really close.”</p><p>Antagonist that he is, Andrew kisses just under Neil’s ear and whispers, “Come for me, <i>baby</i>.”</p><p>And Neil is <i>loud</i>.</p><p>Andrew slows his thrusts as Neil whimpers, gently pulling out as he comes down, and then he slowly removes the toy from himself as well, immediately missing the feeling of fullness.</p><p>Neil, despite his heavy eyelids and heaving breaths asks, “yes or no,” as he gestures a hand between Andrew’s legs, and Andrew barely gets out his “yes” as he surges forward to crush his lips against Neil’s.</p><p>Neil finishes him off in no time, having learned Andrew’s body in ways Andrew never thought he could allow anyone to know him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next chapter neil gets his boyfriend out of tape prison</p><p>please dont be transphobic in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>